1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus for wirelessly transmitting the power to portable electronic appliances using the power or batteries charging power to supply the operation power to the portable electronic appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology develops, diverse portable electronic appliances have been launched and their supply continuously increases. Due to the nature of the portable electronic appliances, the performance of the battery installed on the portable electronic appliances came to the fore as an important issue.
Generally, functions for wirelessly transmitting data are provided to home appliances as well as the portable electronic appliances.
However, since the power is supplied through a power line, the power line as a required element causes inconvenience to the user.
Recently, the wireless power transmission technology for wirelessly supplying the power at a short range without connection of the power line has been much studied.
However, since most wireless power transmission technologies use only one source resonator formed of a 2-dimensional structure, there is a large directional limitation.